


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Loud sex/Knowing someone can hear

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Hotel Sex, Idiots, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, annoying the neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 25 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: Loud sex/Knowing someone can hear





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Loud sex/Knowing someone can hear

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Loud sex/Knowing someone can hear  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Their skin was covered in sweat, bodies pressed together so close that they might as well stick together. It was the second time this evening that Freed and Laxus shared this passionate intimacy and after the rune mage teased his mate about a certain noise the blond made during their previous round he quickly found himself getting rolled over onto his chest with a sinful threat rumbling in Laxus’ throat and it didn’t take much for either of them to be as physically close as possible once more. 

Whether or not Freed had intended for this to happen or not didn’t matter anymore; all that mattered was that he was on all fours with his boyfriend pounding into him from behind, Laxus hovering over him and his mouth in the crook of Freed’s neck. He heard the dragon slayer’s breathing that became more ragged, their groans mingling inbetween, but he still just felt himself wanting _more_. It was too incredible, and so pleasing. 

In this hotel room they had the guarantee to be completely undisturbed and simply enjoy two days and nights together, just them, for once. That’s what they thought until they heard someone banging against the wall repeatedly for a moment. It happened a second time a few moments later and Laxus grunted, ready to shout something as he slowed down in his movement briefly and lightly nibbled on Freed’s neck what got him a soft purr, his hips only swivelling softly against the greenet’s ass right now. 

“ _La~xus_ -!” 

Holy shit, he’d never once received such a loud reaction from his mate for only nipping his neck and for a moment the dragon slayer was surprised- _until_ the rune mage looked back over his shoulder, a calculating smirk on his face whilst utter lust was still flickering in his eyes and Laxus understood. 

Not able to suppress a low chuckle he gave Freed a quick kiss before growling and beginning to pick up his thrusts again. “ _Shit Freed_ , you’re so damn good,” he groaned, even louder on purpose, and Freed joined in immediately as he thrust back his hips meeting his lover’s movements, raising the volume of his own groans. 

“ _Harder_! Go as hard as you want! –oh god _yes_.”

They kept up this little game just till the pleasure overtook again _(what did’t take long)_ entirely and eventually they reached this amazing high the second time this evening, panting and exhausted but absolutely happy and contented.


End file.
